This invention relates to a stand for displaying objects such as pumpkins or other fruits or vegetables. While the invention may be used at any time during the year, it is particularly intended for use during the Halloween season, when many individuals display carved pumpkins, or xe2x80x9cjack-o-lanternsxe2x80x9d, on the front porches or in the front yards of their residence. Most jack-o-lanterns are simply placed directly on the porch or ground, or onto a temporary support such as a bale of hay or straw. Unfortunately, displaying jack-o-lanterns using such techniques may attract vermin, permit decayed material to be scattered, or create an increased risk of fire if a wax candle is being used to light the interior of the pumpkin.
The display stand according to the present invention provides a safe yet visually effective alternative for displaying objects such as pumpkins or other fruits and vegetables. The display stand includes decorative matter in keeping with the theme of the season, and provides not only a way of securely holding the pumpkin or other object on the display stand, but also a safe means of lighting the inside of the pumpkin or other object.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a display stand which provides a safe and effective means for displaying an object such as a pumpkin, or other fruits or vegetables.
It is another object of the invention to provide a display stand which provides a support for positioning an object such as a pumpkin or other fruits or vegetables high above the ground, thus reducing the possibility of attracting vermin to the display.
It is another object of the invention to provide a display stand for an object such as a pumpkin, or other fruits or vegetables, which provides a stable support for preventing the object displayed thereon from falling to the ground.
It is another object of the invention to provide a display stand for an object such as a pumpkin which provides a means of safely lighting the interior of the object, thereby reducing the risk of fire.
It is another object of the invention to provide a display stand for an object such as a pumpkin or other fruits or vegetables, which includes decorations on the display stand appropriate to the Halloween season.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a display stand for displaying at least one object such as a pumpkin thereon, including a support having an upper end and a lower end, wherein the lower end is adapted for maintaining the support in a generally upright position relative to a surface upon which the support is placed. A circular base is connected to the upper end of the support and includes an upper surface for receiving and supporting the object thereon, and the upper surface defines a threaded bore extending therethrough. The display stand also includes a complementary elongate threaded member adapted for being matingly threaded into the bore. The elongate threaded member extends in an upright direction above the upper surface for securing the object thereto, thereby stabilizing the object on the base.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the display stand includes a holder affixed to the elongate threaded member for supporting a lighting device for lighting the interior of the object.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support is formed from a material selected from a group comprising iron, steel, wood, brass, concrete and plastic.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the circular base is formed from a material selected from a group comprising iron, steel, wood, brass and plastic.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support comprises at least one elongate leg.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the lower end of the support is further adapted to permit penetration of the lower end into the surface upon which the support is placed.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support is, a tripodal structure for maintaining the object in an upright position relative to the surface upon which the support is placed.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the circular base has a diameter between 12 and 24 inches.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the height of the support is between 24 and 72 inches.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the height of the support is 36 inches.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support includes a three-dimensional body molded with a predetermined sculptural design.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the predetermined sculptural design is selected from a group comprising skulls, bones, skeletons and a ghost.